Kiyoko Tatsuhara
Kiyoko Tatsuhara is a canon student in Yandere Simulator. She is a hypothetical 6th member of the Student Council. Appearance Kiyoko's appearance is mostly unknown. From what is currently known, she will have blonde hair. There is also a possibility that she will have heterochromia, smaller than average irises, some sort of pattern in her irises, such as a spiral, or thick eyebrows. She would wear yellow fingerless MMA gloves, because "There is no excuse for not being prepared to fight evil!" And she would also wear stockings that match her eyes. Personality Kiyoko is Dangerous. If Ayano gets too close to her, she will push her away. If she sees her with a corpse, she will chase her and pepper spray her, restraining her and causing expulsion. Burning with passion at all times; the physical embodiment of guts and determination. Usually striking poses like this and giving speeches about how any problem can be solved through force of sheer willpower, or ranting about how nothing is more powerful than the human spirit. Her ultimate dream is a world free of evil; she joined the student council to "stop evildoers," "protect the weak," and "deliver justice." Never seems to run out of energy; has difficulty sitting still for long periods of time. Can't do anything without making a show of it; even if she's doing something as simple as cooking breakfast, she has to do it like this. There are rumors that sometimes she goes to the beach, and practices posing like sentai heroes from Japanese TV shows, silhouetted against the setting sun. Actually, this isn't just a rumor, because Musume saw her doing it, took a picture of her, and shared it with everyone. Kiyoko's not ashamed, though, because "The burning passion in my heart is nothing to be ashamed of!" There are rumors that sometimes she goes to the beach, and practices posing like sentai heroes from Japanese TV shows, silhouetted against the setting sun. Actually, this isn't just a rumor, because Musume saw her doing it, took a picture of her, and shared it with everyone. Kiyoko's not ashamed, though, because "The burning passion in my heart is nothing to be ashamed of!" Trivia * YandereDev has stated that he is leaning towards either Kimiko or Kiyoko being her name. * Kiyoko will be representing the Yellow Dragon. * YandereDev has asked a concept artist to draw her, however, he is not currently 100% committed to her design as of now. * She has taken martial arts training so that she can "defend the weak", but she's not yet at the same level as Budo/Osoro/Aoi. * She went to the Science Club and asked Kaga to build her an exoskeleton so she could fight crime. Kaga agreed, but wanted to charge her 1 billion yen to cover the cost of the necessary materials. She was enraged, screaming, "You can't put a price on JUSTICE!" and hasn't spoken to him since then. Gallery 3182de3722c42df54b969eb2ab8f6d4c.jpg|Reference image for the smaller than average irises and spiral patterned irises. Tsumugi Kotobuki new mughot.png|Reference image for the thick eyebrows. Category:Canon Students Category:Females Category:Dangerous Category:Students Category:Student Council